Untold Secrets
by Graves1
Summary: A story that unravels Link's history, present & future


****

Chapter #1

Purple flashes lit up the sky, thunder rolling out into the distance. Rain was beating against Zelda's face as she swept through the trees, branches lashing out at her as she rode down the valley on her horse. Blood seeped into her dress but she failed to notice, there was no time for luxuries now. As lightning tore through the sky she glimpsed the bridge into Kokiri forest, but it no longer looked welcome, vines had grown over the buildings & through the windows, destroying what little was left of the Kokiri's home. Glancing over her shoulder, she rode on into the darkness. All she had now was hope. 

The Deku sprout now loomed large overhead, it had been many years since she had seen it last. Slowing down as she approached, she leapt off her horse & ran towards the tree. The mouth opened & the bewildered Kokiris looked towards the harsh storm outside, then, a figure emerged from the darkness, a figure of hope, purity & wisdom, Princess Zelda. 

She ran towards the meeting of Kokiris, rapidly searching for the one that she needed now more than ever before. Her eyes fell as she realized that he wasn't there. She looked up again & broke the silence, "Where is he?" The Kokiris looked amongst themselves & one by one, their eyes fell upon Mido. Mido looked up with the authority & wisdom of a leader, "He is where he wishes to be." His voice had changed, deepened it seemed, as if he had been scarred emotionally long ago.

"You don't understand, this is important." Zelda tried.

"I know what I value, & it is not the tales of legend!" He snapped.

"He has returned & Hyrule is at stake!"

Mido's features creased into frustration, "If you wish to live among the fairies, then heed their call!"

Zelda turned away "Then you do not wish to live."

Mido closed his eyes, he did not wish to be reminded of Saria, it hurt, a pain deep inside him, but it wasn't pain, it was suffering.

Zelda ran to her horse, she had been shaken by Mido's words, he had become bold now, arrogant. She was beginning to loathe this place. Ever since Link had left, the forest had changed, it had lost its soul. It had no meaning.

She climbed the Forest Temple steps, if there was anyone that could help her now, she knew that Saria would try. The door creaked as she opened it, age had gripped this temple & had brought it down on its knees. It felt warm inside though, fires had recently been lit, with comfy chairs to accommodate visitors. She sat down near the fire & began to inspect her wounds. They were not serious, but that did not stop them from hurting. She could sense Saria's presence, but it only furthered to sooth her, helping her to relax. Zelda could smell the aromatic herbs that now adorned the fireplace walls, old though they seemed, they revived her spirit & gave her strength. Slowly, a shadow crouched down to inspect Zelda's wounds, applying a lotion of herbs & berries harvested from deep inside the Lost Woods. Zelda began to turn around, but it all felt very dreamlike, & she lay down instead to rest. Saria smiled, applying natural bandages to ease the pain, & then sat, looking deep into the fire.

****

Chapter #2

Zelda looked up into the inky blackness, an eternal void of nothingness. At first it frightened her, but after considering this as a vision, she calmed herself so that she could accept the advice offered. Then, out of the void came a solitary figure, blurry at first, but then solidifying as it approached. As it stepped closer, Zelda thought she had gone mad, but the figure was unmistakable, it was herself.

First, it looked down at the ground, then as the figure looked up again, it gazed straight into Zelda's eyes. Suddenly, Zelda felt vulnerable, It was piercing into her soul. She had to get away, but there was nowhere to go. She could feel her energy draining & collapsed onto the ground. As the dream began to blur, she could hear the other Zelda speaking. It looked down at her & said, "You have accomplished what you seek." Zelda looked back at her lazily as the vision floated away, "Then it is done."

"No." the other Zelda answered, "It shall be done."

Zelda woke with a start, she was sweating heavily but slowly felt at peace. She decided not to wake Saria, so instead she lay back down to rest, puzzling over the vision she had just had. All would be explained in the morning though, so she decided not to let it bother her. Breathing slowly, she drifted into a deep & dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Zelda got up slowly, it felt bitterly cold & the fires had been reduced to glowing embers. Saria had woken already & was no doubt off to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Zelda looked around at the walls, old tapestries were strewn all around the temple & added life to the overall atmosphere around her. A door creaked & Saria walked in, she was munching on a pear & looked up to see Zelda awake. She closed the door behind her & strode up towards Zelda,

"How are you?"

"Oh, okay, just a little tired, that's all."

Saria smiled, "Those scratches have healed up nicely."

Zelda had forgotten all about them, she looked around for the bandages but they had been removed earlier.

"You seemed to have had an uneasy night."

"How did you know?"

"You look tense."

Zelda looked down at the ground, "I had a vision."

"Me too."

Zelda looked up in mild surprise, "Really? What about?"

"Link." She answered calmly, "He told me that you were searching for him."

"True." 

"Then you might need this." Saria fished around in her pocket & pulled out the fairy ocarina. "It was Link's before he left, then he gave it back to me."

"Why?"

Saria smiled warmly as she placed it in Zelda's palm, "So he always had someone to talk to. Now that someone is you."

Zelda could feel an aura emanating from the instrument. It felt weak, but as she lifted it to her lips she could feel it growing stronger, feeding untold wisdom into Zelda's soul. She played the ocarina, slowly at first, but then with rising confidence. It felt warm, coursing with a life of its own as she played, unmistakably, it had a soul.

Saria folded her hand over the ocarina, "Copy after me." Saria played the instrument, it whistled softly, but the song rose through the air. Soon it filled the empty halls with music.

Zelda smiled, "Saria's song."

Saria nodded, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Zelda looked outside, "Only when you play it."

"Not for too much longer," Saria said, handing her the ocarina.

Zelda lifted it to her lips, then faltered, "Do you know where Link is?"

Saria looked on intently, "Play."

"I need to find…"

"Your questions will be answered with time child, with time."

Zelda looked at Saria curiously, who was she to call her a child? Then, thinking quickly, she decided not to disappoint her. Maybe she did know something after all. Following Saria's movements it seemed as if the music cleaved through the air, dividing a path for, something…

"Hello? Saria?"

The voice caught Zelda by surprise, "Link? Is that… you?"

"Who else?"

Saria grinned as she read Zelda's expression. Zelda figured that she couldn't hear them but smiled back anyway. "Link, where are you?"

Link choked, "… Zelda!? How?"

"Don't worry about that now, just, I need you here Link. It's, urgent."

"What, what is it?" Link asked with growing anxiety. 

"I think," Zelda lowered her voice "Ganondorf."

Link cursed under his breath, "Okay, where do you want me to meet you?"

Zelda was about to speak, but looked at Saria, she must be so lonely, "I'll… I'll meet you at the Forest Temple, I think I'm not the only one that'd be glad to see you."

Link paused for a second, "Look, if he's… back, could you warn the sages? It'll take me a while to get there."

"Okay… Link," Zelda swallowed as she felt the air flow freely again, "Good bye…"

Saria suddenly looked depressed, Oh how this must have hurt her…

"Zelda," she paused to look at the ground, "What did he say?"

"Look Saria, I'm, sorry about…"

"No, no. It's, okay."

Zelda held Saria's hand & looked into her eyes, "If you say so…"

Saria looked up as Zelda started to walk around the room.

Zelda stopped by one of the windows, breathing deeply, "Saria?"

"Yes?"

"There's something that I…" She sighed heavily, "It's Ganondorf, I think he's coming back."

Saria was taken aback, "Ganondorf!? No! He can't!"

Zelda turned to face her, "But he has."

****

Chapter #3

Saria's eyes darted to the shadows, "How? How is it possible?"

Zelda shook her head, "Restless souls never sleep."

"But…"

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do, apart from…"

"What? If there's anything I can do to help, please."

"Okay, I'll need to contact the other sages."

Saria walked up to the entrance & opened the door, letting the light flood into the hall. Zelda shielded her eyes against the brightness as Saria's silhouette pranced down the stairs, walked up to her & bowed comically, "It shall be done, your highness."

Zelda laughed freely for a moment before remembering the exact words from her vision. She stopped abruptly. Saria looked at her quizzically in response, but then giggled happily at Zelda's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just a coincidence."

Saria eyed her curiously, "Well, I have a job to do." & skipped off happily out of the Temple, "Are you coming?"

Zelda walked out into the daylight, "What kind of highness would I be if I didn't?"

Saria laughed, "An average one."

The two of them walked through the long grass, absorbing the sun's warmth. Zelda took in the view & sighed, "It's so pretty."

Saria turned to look at her & smiled, "No. It's more than that. It's home."

Link peered through the mist. Epona trotted quietly along but Link could tell that she was unsettled, it just furthered to heighten his awareness. He couldn't see very far in front of him so he stuck to his other senses, listening for the telltale signs of creatures nearby. 

He needn't have worried though, he had tread this path before.

Yet, wise with experience, he kept himself alert. Surprise was not something he felt like falling victim to today. Epona, nevertheless, continued to wave her tail restlessly.

The mist was unusually thick through this wood, & it was unerringly quiet other than their footsteps. No birds flew here, no songs, no people. Even though, something bothered Link, whether it was the stillness of the woods or some sixth sense telling him all was not right he did not know. 

But then he heard it.

Soft footfalls broke through the ferns, barely audible but noticeable as they fell in a random way. Link stopped walking & signaled Epona to do the same. He drew his sword, he wasn't ready to fail Zelda now. The footsteps were faster now, they had been heard & they weren't up to a chase. Link could feel his heartbeat rising with the speed of the footsteps, he'd been through situations like these before, but, this time, something was wrong. 

Suddenly, a figure fell through the vegetation behind him, Link span around & stepped back suddenly. As the figure rose again, it stumbled into the light. Link stepped back again, "Oh my God…"

Zelda walked down through the grass with Saria towards her horse, "Mido's changed a bit hasn't he?"

Saria stared blankly at the horizon, "Yes, but he's still Mido. These days he leads the Kokiri in times of trouble. He's a cold, stern leader, but he leads."

"Surely you could change leaders if you wanted to?"

"Yes, but there's no-one else that can lead. Ever since…" Saria broke off, she knew she shouldn't talk affectionately of Link around Zelda, but this was the truth, "Ever since Link left, Kokiri forest has, changed, people don't feel safe here anymore."

"Which is why Mido stepped in." Zelda guessed as she patted her horse.

"More or less, but I'm afraid that, that, he wasn't there for our safety."

Zelda looked directly at Saria, "But for power…"

"Yes, I think that was what he was after."

Zelda shook her head, "Power corrupts the weak."

"I'm afraid so." Saria answered, "But not to worry, I'll contact the sages with the forest spirits."

Zelda climbed up on her horse, "Tell them to meet at the Temple of Time."

Saria smiled, "Will do…"

Zelda turned her horse around & started trotting out of the forest, "Good bye."

Saria waved & then said to no one in particular "& Farewell."

****

Chapter #4

Link was in shock, "Malon!?" Her hands had been bound & she was gagged. Mud & dirt was through her hair & her dress had been decimated to a few pitiful tatters. Link ran up to her, slicing the gag off with his sword, "What happened to you!?"

She breathed heavily, she must have ran quite a distance, "I, I…" She broke off in tears. Link held her close, cooing her to help. Link could tell that she had been through a lot recently, she was almost unrecognizable. 

Malon looked around desperately, "I, I want… home!"

Link peered into the shadows, something else may have being following her, using her as bait to catch him off his guard…

Link got up, "C'mon, we have to get out of here."

He pushed Malon up onto the saddle, climbed onto Epona himself, making sure that Malon could get a firm grip around his waist. Link realized he had forgotten to cut the bonds around her hands, & after doing so saw that they were red & bloody from exertion. He didn't want to think about the possibilities so spurred Epona on instead, galloping through the mist towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Meanwhile, Talon was worried sick as Ingo paced the room, "Where could she be?"

Ingo stopped, cursing to himself, "I told her not to go too far, but she never listens…"

Talon's voice heightened suddenly, "It's not her fault! She knows not to!"

Ingo leaned against the table, "Well it's not like we can do much about it now."

Talon stood up defiantly, "Just watch me!" & stormed out to the stables.

Ingo rolled his eyes with contempt, "And where are you going?" 

Malon walked past the door to get the saddles, "It doesn't matter, but you're coming with me."

Link drove on through the branches, Malon had fainted, probably from dehydration. He tightened her arms around him, he didn't want her to fall off at this speed. Link could only guess at what torment Malon had been subjected to, but took a rough guess that she'd been taken hostage by the Deku tribe near Woodfall. Link was a day away from there though, so she must have been hiding in the wilderness for at least two before she reached him. Link cursed as he felt himself becoming increasingly paranoid, he mustn't let Malon die, but what if he was to late? How could he explain?

Saria sat down on the tree stump next to the temple, she was worried for Zelda. She had such a burden to carry, Saria wished she could help, but leaving the Kokiri forest wasn't possible, so Zelda had to travel alone. This life was like a curse, an eternity of entrapment. She would give anything to see the world as it is, but this was home. There would be no other place she would want to live, forests had been destroyed to make way for houses & that was something she couldn't bear. But, at least Link was free, she didn't know whether to be happy or jealous over it. He was free, & he had Zelda. They were made for each other, but Saria didn't want to admit it. She wouldn't dare think of her only hopes lost to another, but then Zelda would be heartbroken if Link didn't. Still, that would be his choice, & Saria was determined to stand by it, even if it did mean eternal loneliness.

Link broke through the trees, Epona was bordering on exhaustion but Link wasn't going to stop now. Malon had woken up earlier, the ride wasn't exactly comfortable for anyone, but she would be home soon, & she would be safe there.

They crossed Hyrule field towards Lon Lon Ranch, winding up the path & into the safety of its gates. Link jumped off Epona, signaled to Malon to stay put, & ran into the barn. Link looked around in the dimly lit wooden shed, a few bales of hay lay stacked in one corner, but as far as Talon & Ingo went, they weren't there. Link ran into the stables, still no sign of them. Two of their horses were missing, Link cursed as he realized what had happened. Link looked out across the paddocks in hope, but it was empty. Talon & Ingo were gone.

Link climbed back on Epona, Malon had started to cry again. She was choking in between breaths, but managed to mumble, "Gone, they gone." Before breaking down hopelessly into fits of tears. Link held her close, trying to comfort her, but it was pointless. Link knew that she had lost all matter of hope, & began crying to himself. Malon looked up slowly, no doubt in serious pain, but whimpered softly, "Not, not your… fault." & slowly closed her eyes, leaning against Link. Link looked down on Malon through a blur of tears, but managed to see an attempted smile, fleeting, but definitely warm with care.

Link turned Epona around, he could tell that Malon was dying, so he placed his last hopes in Kokiri Forest. If they couldn't help her, it would already be too late.

Talon peered into the forest, it looked dark & uninviting, but Malon was no doubt lost somewhere in the depths of these woods. Summoning all the bold courage he could muster, he dived into the mangled mess with his horse. Ingo followed, but failed to share Talons enthusiasm. Once under the dark canopy of the forest, they galloped through the trees, but knowing consciously that it was futile. Malon was lost, & yet hope drove them on. At least, they would have felt better in the knowledge that they had tried, even if it was against all odds.

****

Chapter #5

Ruto sat, gazing into the deep, clear, water of Zora's Domain. It was her home, her palace, but it was undeniable that there was something missing. She was lonely, separated from what she wanted & whom she loved. But it mustn't be, she couldn't let herself dwell over the past. Hearing footsteps, she looked up. A few crystal tears dropped down into the glassy pool, rippling outwards & disturbing the surface. The figure seemed blurry at first, but Ruto was quick to wipe away the tears before anyone could recognize her. Ruto shook her head, it wasn't, no, it couldn't, but, could it?

Zelda walked across the stone bridge & sat next to Ruto, watching the ripples float away till the pool slowly reflected Ruto's face, "What's wrong Ruto?"

Ruto felt annoyed, this was the one that had stolen her Linky away, "Princess Ruto to you."

Zelda suddenly felt unwelcome, she was just trying to help…

"So what are you doing here?" Ruto added, with more than disrespect.

Zelda considered leaving right then, but decided to sit it out, "Looking for you."

Ruto spat into the water, "Ha! As if you care…"

Zelda slapped Ruto in anger, "Its more than that Ruto!"

Ruto turned violently towards Zelda, "How dare you!"

Zelda considered slapping her again, but thought better of it, "When Hyrule is at risk I couldn't care less."

Ruto rubbed her cheek, it stung badly, "Then what would I do for you?"

"You're a sage! You could try helping for once!"

Ruto thought over it, it would be a good excuse to get out of this hole & into Link's arms. She smiled wryly, "What do I need to do?"

"Meet me at the Temple of Time, Saria will send a signal once I've found Link."

Ruto laughed, "Link…" she said, rolling it off her tongue.

Zelda hated Ruto, but she had no choice, "Yes, Link will be there."

Ruto smiled again, she obviously knew what Zelda was feeling, "Must be, important."

Zelda got up, "Yes." & started walking away.

Ruto laughed again, "Good bye" waving her hand mockingly. If there was a better time to plot revenge, she wouldn't bother waiting for it. Ruto watched Zelda disappear, & then said to no one but herself, "Not long now, Linky…"

Zelda walked out into the sunlight, she was glad to be free of that place…

Link tore up the path into Kokiri forest, careful to shelter Malon from any branches. The entrance looked dark & foreboding, but Link thanked the triforce it was still there, who could tell what had happened over the last few years? As Link galloped into the village, he glimpsed faces poking out through windows, but they hardly looked happy at his arrival, something must have went terribly wrong all those years ago…

Epona slowed down as she walked up towards the Forest Temple, it was heavy with age, but it still lived, unlike the rest of Kokiri Forest. Link jumped off Epona & took Malon out of the saddle. Carrying her up the steps, he kicked open the Temple door.

Saria heard the crash & ran towards the sound. She stopped in supprise as the shadow ran towards her, "Link!?"

****

Chapter #6

Link ran into the dimly lit temple, he saw Saria rush out from one of the doors, "Saria!"

Saria looked at the body Link held in confusion.

"Saria! Malon is dying! I need your help!"

Suddenly her face cleared, she could do this. Link watched her run off to get her medical supplies, "She's almost gone, You'll need the best you can get."

Saria turned the corner & ran into one of the smaller rooms, rummaging around for her bandages & lotions. Grabbing whatever she could see, she ran back into the main hall, "Put her on the rug."

Link did as he was told, & took a long look at Malon's scarred face. The blood had congealed, leaving trails of red set on her cheeks. Her eyes were bruised purple, the rest of her body had been battered brutally.

Saria knelt down beside her, "How did it happen?" 

Link shook his head slowly, "I have no idea, I found her in the woods to the east."

Saria looked up while still applying the lotions, "So that's where you were."

Link turned away in embarrassment, "Yeah. I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

Saria concentrated on Malon, "I don't mind, so long as you don't get yourself hurt."

Link smiled, Saria was a genuine friend, "Yeah, I'll try."

Saria thought over the event, "So, why did you bring her here?"

Link puzzled over it, "Talon & Ingo weren't there."

Saria looked perplexed, "But, why?"

"I don't know, I just hope they didn't find whatever they weren't looking for."

"Well, live in hope."

Link looked back outside, "Where's Zelda?"

"Alerting the sages."

"Oh, okay."

Saria glanced at Link's eyes, the eyes she had grown to love, "If… if you need to talk to her, I lent her my Ocarina for now."

Link pulled his Ocarina out of his pocket, playing Saria's song, one he had memorized a long time ago, "Zelda?"

Zelda heard the words come out of the air, "Link?"

Link grinned, "You bet. Where are you?"

Zelda sat down on a nearby log, "Heading to Impa, Can you tell Nabooru what's happening? I'll meet you at Death Mountain."

"Alright. I won't be long."

"Good bye."

"You too." Link put down the Ocarina, sliding it into his pocket. He met Saria's eyes, & found himself lost in them for a fleeting moment. Saria turned back to Malon, "She's going to be some time, If you need to go, I'll be alright for now."

Link leant over & pecked Saria on the cheek, "I knew I could trust you."

Saria blushed a bright red, but she was hidden by shadows, "I'll always love you Link… even if it is never to be…"

Link was near the door as he turned, "I will always be here if you need me because you are more then a friend Saria. You are true. But I'm afraid you are right, Good bye… Saria." & disappeared into the blinding sunlight.

Saria sat, crying softly. She looked longingly into the sunlight, "Good bye, Link."

****

Chapter #7

Zelda walked through Kakiriko village, if there was any place she could adore more for its charm & childish simplicity, well, there was none. This was home away from home. It was, comforting to her. She'd always considered the castle as her home, but as the big stone brute of a windmill lurched into view, she felt a tingling in her stomach. 

Maybe she'd been wrong. 

Maybe this was home.

Happy thoughts of a life away from reality drifted lazily through her mind, what she would do to live like the others, without the burden of responsibility that lay heavy on her shoulders. What she would do.

Of course, it would hardly be freedom, but in a way, she could feel satisfied about what she had done. Right now, Hyrule was in her hands. People _depended_ on her.

The people here were happy, not knowing of the dangers that were closing in on Hyrule, _Ignorance_ she thought, was bliss. Maybe she could have led a normal life, on a farm or somewhere remote. She may never have met Link, but would she have wanted to?

Their relationship was a barrier, their duty was to protect, not to love. Maybe it just wouldn't work. Sure, she loved him, but how can she show it with the fate of the people in her hands? Casting a blind eye could be disastrous to Hyrule. One wrong move and… she decided not to think of the consequences. It would be catastrophic. She was a princess, and she was here for her people, not… not for Link. Tears welled up & began to roll down her cheeks.

__

What she would do…

Link rode Epona down into Gerudo valley, a place he hadn't been in many years. Still, it had a very familiar air to it & felt confident as he trotted into the village.

He slid off Epona & felt the dust raise up around him, this was a harsh desolate environment. Only the strong could survive here. Two guards walked up to Link, "Who are you? What is your business here?" 

Link shook his head, how could they… "Link, I'm link. You, haven't heard of it before?"

The pair glanced at each other in surprise, could it really be him? "Yes. I think there may be someone to see you."

Link smiled, it must be Nabooru, "Lead the way."

The palace was huge, decorated with all manner of cloths, silks & rugs that Link had ever seen. The only source of light was from the flame lanterns that delicately hung from the roof, if one of them fell…

"Come, make yourself at home."

The owner of the voice remained unseen, but her words were convincing enough. Link took a silk pillow & sat on the rug, obviously one that had seen much discussion & debate. Nabooru dropped softly from the roof, taking Link by surprise, "I hope you enjoy your stay. There is much to… discuss."

****

Chapter #8

Impa walked up to Zelda, she was obviously unhappy, even from a distance Impa could see that the princess had lost her spirit. Sitting down beside her, she waited till Zelda looked up, "Who are you?" still sobbing heavily.

Impa brushed her tears away & lifted her chin, "It's me, Impa."

Zelda didn't even respond, she was just too depressed. Impa hugged her tightly, "Whatever troubles you, I'm here to listen."

"I know, but…"

"Tell me child, do not let questions eat away at your soul."

Zelda looked into Impa's eyes, but the tears blurred her vision, "We need you Impa."

"What for?"

"The Temple of Time, meet me there, Saria will alert you."

"Okay, but… if you don't mind, I don't see how that troubles you."

Zelda paused while she thought it through, "It's about Link."

"That dirty scumbag! What has he done now?"

Zelda got up & ran, tears streaming down her face, "WHY DON'T YOU CARE!?"

Zelda turned to see if Impa was following her but stumbled over a rock, falling forwards into a tree. She could hear Impa running towards her now, but before she could see her, her world went black.

Link picked up a pillow for Nabooru, "So what do we need to talk about?"

Nabooru eyed Link carefully, "We."

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean…"

"We shall talk about us."

Link turned to look out the exit, but could only see two guards steadily advancing.

"I hope you find my terms… agreeable."

Link was becoming increasingly nervous, "What do you want Nabooru?"

She licked her lips & smiled, "You."

Link turned, barely having enough time to see the guard's arm wrap around him. She held a cloth to his mouth, letting the fumes do the job. Link struggled, but the guard held him firm, she felt him relax & let go. Link slid to the floor. Nabooru let out a twisted & sadistic laugh, of a kind that he had only ever heard from… "NO!"

One of the guards spun around & kicked him sharply in the head. Link fell to the floor instantly, a trickle of blood making its way from the impact. She turned around & walked off as if nothing happened. Nabooru smiled, the king had returned.

Zelda searched her way through the dream, she could sense someone's presence, but who she could not tell. Suddenly a hand fell down on her shoulder, she was about to scream but Link sealed her lips. Link turned to the north, "He has come."

Zelda followed his gaze, & saw a dark figure walking towards them, "Who?"

Link faced her again, "You already know."

A tear trickled down her face, "I love you Link."

They embraced each other, locking themselves tightly within their arms. "I love you too Zelda."

They kissed slowly, revealing their feelings for one another. All their doubts & fears melted into the grim darkness. But it meant more than a kiss, it was undying love.

Ganondorf laughed, "Welcome. Welcome to the darkness."

****

Chapter #9

Link & Zelda were oblivious to Ganondorf's presence. It just didn't matter anymore, if they died, well, they would have died in each other's arms. Ganondorf was angered by their ignorance & kicked Zelda across the hips, sending her flying backwards. As she hit the ground, Ganondorf twisted his fingers & the earth around her rose up in columns. As Link watched, Ganondorf did the same to him. They were trapped. Ganondorf walked between them, "Love blinds & binds you."

He stepped back so he could see both of them & laughed, "In front of you is a button, press it, & you die, but your significant other is set free." He laughed again, "You have one minute to press the button before both of you will be killed."

Zelda started crying, "Link…"

Link stared coldly at Ganondorf, "Don't press it Zelda."

Ganondorf smiled, "Ah, the honorable choice."

Link grinned back, "No. The smart one."

Ganondorf blinked, in the split second of unawareness, Link pulled out his hook shot & speared Ganondorf through the chest. Ganondorf fell on his knees, blood spewing from the wound onto the ground. Link pulled him towards the columns with the hook shot. In an effort not to be crushed, Ganondorf dissolved the column he was heading to, but Link had planned this. Ganondorf reached out so he could grab Link as he flew towards him, but Link rolled underneath him. Ganondorf was still flying forwards & while he looked backwards at Link, his outstretched hand hit the button. 

Ganondorf split open with a white light, screaming with unknown intensity. His skin split apart & the muscle slid down his skeleton, piling down on to the ground. What was left slowly fell apart, leaving little more than a pile of rotting carrion. Zelda still hadn't moved, but as she heard the columns crumble around her she looked at Link, who was standing in front of her, "How, how did you? What happe…"

Link grinned openly, "I love you, & nothing can change that."

Zelda blushed slightly, "I don't know how many times I owe you with my life."

Link shook his head, "But I wouldn't want to live without you anyway."

Zelda smiled & stood up, "How could Impa ever have doubted you…"

Link frowned, "She… doubted me?"

Zelda covered her mouth, "Oh, I didn't mean…"

Link looked straight into Zelda's eyes, "Zelda… I, I need to tell you something… I…" The ground suddenly opened beneath him. The crack spread under Zelda, then buckled. The pair collapsed screaming into the darkness. Then there was nothing.

Link, Zelda & Ganondorf woke up.

Talon & Ingo heard a rustling in the bushes, they halted their horses & slid down onto the ground. Peering through the bushes, they saw a black figure stand up. Talon thought he had found Malon's captor & motioned to Ingo to follow. The pair pulled out their axes & charged through the foliage towards the figure. Malon & Ingo looked up at the shadow, they could barely speak. This wasn't Malon's captor. It was much, much worse.

****

Chapter #10

Zelda opened her eyes, Impa was sitting by her bed. It was comfortable enough though, so she didn't bother getting up straight away. She looked at Impa again, What did Link mean? What could he have meant to tell her? Zelda decided that whatever it was, it may be the reason that Impa doesn't trust Link.

Impa saw Zelda's eyes scrunch up in a parody of an attempt to look asleep. Impa smiled, the room here was cosy, she didn't blame her. She got up & felt Zelda's forehead, it was a deep red & it had risen slightly. The thought of Link crossed Impa's mind. He would never be responsible enough to take care of a princess… but maybe it had gone on too long, maybe it was just an accident. But then again, maybe not. She didn't want to leave Zelda's safety to fate. Still, there would be no changing Zelda's mind. She sat back down on her chair, Zelda would get up when she was ready.

Link looked around the cell, it was dark & smelt like stale urine. He scrunched up his nose at the thought. Who would do such a thing!? He tried to move forwards, but found himself tied up against the wall, Nabooru must have been one sick bitch to have allowed this. Then… Link shook his head, thoughts like that were just wrong. He saw the door open but could barely hear it, his ear stung badly & he could feel the congealed blood across his cheek. Cursing under his breath he watched Nabooru enter the cell. The door was locked behind her by one of the guards. She walked over to Link, "Oh, I see you're awake."

"No thanks to you."

Nabooru shook her head slowly, "Tsk, tsk, whatever happened to your manners?"

Link spat on her face, "WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Nabooru returned the favor, but in his mouth, "Keep your place child."

Link struggled to loosen the ropes, but found it futile, "What do you want with me!?"

Nabooru pulled some hay out of the corner & sat down on it, "We have lost our king."

Link looked at her in disbelief, "Ganondorf!?"

"Yes, you took him from us. Now, all we need is a replacement."

Link still couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You want Ganondorf back?"

"Yes."

Link gave up all hope, "And I'm the bait."

"Not at all. You're the king."

Link looked up in surprise, "But that would mean… I would have to be your…"

Nabooru laughed, loudly & contently, "Indeed you shall."

Link thrust his arm out as far as the ropes would allow & managed to punch her in the side of the head, leaving a red wound along her cheekbone.

"You still need some convincing don't you?"

Link looked at her in contempt, "You'll never have me as your husband."

Nabooru lashed out with her foot, cracking one of Link's ribs & forcing him to vomit all over the floor, "Don't be so sure."

Link waited for the wave of pain to stop, "You… will… never… have me… bitch…"

The effort almost rendered him unconscious but felt it was necessary. Nabooru grabbed his stomach & wrenched it upwards, "Queen bitch to you…" The movement made him vomit again, but this time Nabooru held Link's mouth closed. Link couldn't breath, so in a last ditch attempt, he punched Nabooru again. Nabooru let go of him, but slowly as to let the vomit drip down Link's tunic, "I'm sure you'll see things from my point of view eventually." & walked out of the cell.

****

Chapter #11

Zelda decided that she ought to get up, it was already noon, & if she didn't act quickly she might not see Link. Dressing into her robes, she looked into the mirror. Zelda smiled as she thought about how much Link adored her & opened the door. Sunlight streamed into the little cottage, Zelda had to shield her eyes to see Impa walking towards her. Zelda decided to make the conversation quick, she couldn't bear to be away from Link any longer, "Hello."

"Hi."

Zelda hugged her, "How are you?"

Impa patted Zelda on the back, "I'd be more worried about you my princess."

"No need to worry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt out there."

Zelda rolled her eyes, she hated it when she was treated like a child, "Of course I am."

Impa looked into her eyes, & looked as if she was about to cry, "You're like a daughter to me, if only…" she trailed off.

Zelda sat down on a log, "What's wrong Impa?"

Impa sat down next to her, "It, it was a long time ago… I mean, all is lost now."

Zelda held her tightly, "Don't say that. Now tell me what's been bothering you."

Impa looked blankly at the ground, "I had my own child once…"

Zelda was shocked, "What happened?"

Tears rolled down Impa's cheek, "The father, he…" Impa started crying horribly, after all she had been through, she had never told anyone before.

"It's okay, you don't have to…"

Impa shook her head, "No I need to let it out… The father left me & my child."

Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Who would do such a thing?"

Impa burst into tears again, she obviously wasn't coping very well with the truth. Zelda cooed her, rocking her back & forth like a child, "Who did this to you Impa?"

Impa wiped her face shakily, "I… I knew Link's mother once."

Zelda was surprised, "What was she like?"

"She was an angel, the best mother a child could have."

Zelda smiled, Link would have been glad to hear this, "Why doesn't Link know?"

"He does."

Zelda shook her head, "He's never spoken of it before."

"That's not the whole story."

Zelda paused, maybe it was something even she wouldn't want to hear.

"You see Zelda, people change. They aren't always who they seem."

Zelda was lost in thought, could this be what Link was talking about?

"Once, there was a person I knew. A person I loved."

Zelda couldn't think of anyone, "Who was he?"

Impa was crying again, "Ganondorf."

Zelda covered her mouth, Ganondorf had… 

"And that's not all."

Zelda closed her eyes, wishing it was all a lie.

"He left me soon after I had my baby. He left him to die." Impa choked, tears streaming down her face. "And then he ran away. I only heard of him once afterwards, apart from what he has been now."

Zelda braced herself for what Impa was about to say.

"Ganondorf raped Link's mother." Impa shook her head, catching her breath in between sobs "Link is Ganondorf's son."

****

Chapter #12

"No! It can't be!"

Impa's head was in her hands, half-wishing that Zelda would never have needed to know, "I'm sorry Princess."

"No! It's a lie!" Then Zelda crumpled to the ground, she couldn't stand it any longer. She felt as if the world was against her, waiting to strike, "It can't be true! How, how can Link be Ganondorf's son!?"

"Evil works in mysterious ways Zelda, but Link's mother was a pure & noble person. I can only hope that this destroyed any evil. Yet I'm afraid I will never be able to trust him Zelda."

Zelda looked up, with teary eyes, "You were just trying to protect me?"

"Yes." Impa looked away, the truth was finally out.

"But Link always said he was an orphan."

"He was, His mother left him because of the shame. Wherever she went, people would know. People would hate Link for something he had no choice in. So, in an effort to give Link a second chance she left him in Kokiri Forest. He had a fresh start, a new life." Zelda could see that it hurt Impa to say this, as good as her intentions were, she was never meant to be more than an invisible hand to guide Zelda. Now her life would never be the same again.

"Thank you Impa. I'm glad that you could tell me this."

Impa looked up as Zelda started to walk away "Wait…"

Zelda turned around, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone, It mustn't be known by the commoners. Only I, you, Link, his mum & Ganondorf are aware of this. But…"

Zelda suddenly looked anxious, "But…"

"I'm afraid that Nabooru is no longer on our side, If Ganondorf has converted her then…"

Zelda screamed, "Oh my God! I told Link to go & alert Nabooru!"

Impa put her hand over her mouth, "Oh no, If Link is killed than all the hope in Hyrule will be lost to Ganondorf's power!"

"We must act quickly!" Zelda began to run, "Come on! We must get to Gerudo Valley!"

Deep in the Kokiri forest, Malon stirred. She felt the scars run up her cheek & across her forehead. Blinking lazily, she adjusted to the gloom of the temple. Saria bent down over her with what appeared to be a canteen of water, "Hey there! You had a rather long sleep."

Malon looked around, "Where…"

"Forest Temple, Noon."

Malon closed her eyes & laid her head back down on the pillow, "Oh…"

Saria washed her wounds with the canteen of water, "So how'd you end up in this mess?"

Malon's sat up, "Talon!? Ingo!? Where are they?"

Saria forced her back down, "Don't worry, they know how to take care of themselves."

Malon was worried sick, where could they be? & Link? Where was he?

Saria saw her anxiety, "I'm sure they'll be back soon. I promise."

****

Chapter #13

Link looked out the steel bars, Nabooru had agreed to sever the ropes that bound him. Red marks scarred his wrists from the bonds, but at least now he was free to move. Link turned to see a crude bowl filled with water slide under the metal doorway, the terracotta was covered in grime, but he was thankful for it all the same. He drank most of it & washed his wounds with what little remained, if he got infected in this hole, no doubt he would die at the mercy of his captor. 

Link heard the bolt slide from behind the door & looked up to see Nabooru's servant. She was a Gerudo, but looked as if she longed to see the open plains. Her face was scarred much like Link's, it was obvious that servants were also mistreated in this god forsaken place. 

"Come, Nabooru wishes to speak to you."

Link considered the situation & nodded painfully, "Alright."

The servant looked at Link, "I hope you're ready."

Link lifted an eyebrow, "Ready for what?"

The servant flashed him a smile, "Trust me."

Nabooru sat in her throne. She was smiling evilly, if only she could have the Triforce for herself… well, everybody would have to bow to her command. She didn't like not getting what she wanted, but this was turning out to be easier than she thought. Ganondorf had returned & Link was in no state to fight back, if she could lure Ganondorf to her palace with Link… well, all she had to do was finish off whoever won & she'd be two thirds of the way there. Too easy.

The servant introduced herself, she was called Aerie. She had served at the castle ever since she was five. But harsh memories of disrespect & maltreatment made her reluctant to talk of the past.

"Would you like some food?"

Link thought it unusual, but couldn't decline, "Thanks. I'm starving."

Aerie pulled out two crusty biscuits from her pocket. Handing one to Link, she began to munch away at the second, "You know, I'm treated pretty bad here too. I had to steal these from the pantry."

Link nodded in agreement, "Nabooru has been corrupted by Ganondorf's influence."

Aerie seemed to flinch when she heard Link's words, "I have heard of that man. He causes my suffering."

Link shook his head at the thought, he was about to ask why but thought better of it. Aerie could see Link's regret, "It's okay. He hasn't been here in a long time."

At least that was good news, Link wasn't up to a fight anytime soon. Just the thought caused him brush his chest slightly, wincing in pain as he felt the broken rib move. Aerie looked at him intently, "You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me?"

Link tried to pass it off, "I'll be okay, just worry about yourself."

"No. I can help you, follow me." 

Zelda shivered in the evening breeze as it whipped through her hair, she was travelling full pelt on her horse towards Gerudo Valley. Impa traveled alongside, but little words were exchanged. If they were too late… well, it didn't bear thinking about. A silent tear streaked away from Zelda's face. She felt as if it was all her fault. They had become so close, only to drift apart. And now she may never see his face again. All they could do was hope, if not for Link then for their own sake. This was not going to be easy.

Impa had her own doubts, Link meant a lot to her, but in a way she couldn't express. Not now and more likely, not ever. If only she could tell the world what mattered most in her life, she would be free. Free of a curse that had beset her for far too long, for her & for Link's sake. Zelda wouldn't like it. That was one of the reasons she hadn't voiced it earlier, but Link was in trouble. If they didn't act fast, he would never know. It might be too late.

But as Hyrule Castle loomed out of the growing darkness, her heart sung out. A melody stolen away from her hopes, but buried deep within her past. 

A lullaby.

One she had written a long time ago for a future that was never to be.

Malon had recovered greatly & was dancing down the stairs towards Saria, "Hey Saria! What's cooking?"

Saria added a few sticks to the crackling fire, "Oh, just a soup. How you feeling?"

"Great. Never better. Say, could I go outside for a bit? It's almost dark & its about time I went for a walk."

Saria nodded, "Yeah, just be back soon so it doesn't get cold."

Malon turned & pranced towards the entrance, "Sure thing!"

Saria wondered where on earth Malon got her boundless energy from, but was more concerned about the soup. She added some basil & chives for taste & was about to set the table when an ear-splitting scream pierced through the still air. Saria jumped in shock & then dashed through the main hall to get to Malon.

__

Malon was her responsibility…

She leapt out the open door & nearly tripped over Malon's curled body. She was weeping uncontrollably & hardly noticed Saria's presence.

Then Saria could smell it…

__

Death…

She looked around, suddenly transfixed by the sickly sweet air. Following shadows that trailed over the floor, she let out a choked cry…

Talon & Ingo were hanging from the branch above them. Saria tried, but couldn't turn away. The bodies hung, swaying gently in the breeze. Thick knots jutted around their necks, the smell of rotting carrion wafted through the air…

But this wasn't what frightened her most. It was the crude message spilled on the ground. Not in blood, but written in their entrails…

__

"You're next…"

Ganondorf had returned. 


End file.
